


Artwork for Drip Compatible

by assasyngal (monayra)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monayra/pseuds/assasyngal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork created for dytabytes and her Coffeeshop AU Drip Compatible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Drip Compatible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drip Compatible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002293) by [dytabytes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes). 



  
_“Homeless…?” The man furrows his brow, so Mako takes a deep breath and explains further._

_“I was told that Imilce Cho lived here and needed a roommate, so I had my first deposit sent, and my things are all outside, ready to move in, but. This apartment only has 6 floors.”_

_Raleigh holds the mug in his hands, staring into its depths as the heat of it soaks through his palms. He takes a sip._


End file.
